User talk:Zeno Panthakree
Welcome Little_Missy - 19:14, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Sure, you can join Xenopedia. Make sure you make good edits and not spamming...Little_Missy - 19:32, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Please don't add Category:Name to your pages --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 23:13, 1 September 2008 (UTC) You wish to use them? Greetings! I am 304 Imperial Misanthrope, I am the categorizer and log Construct of the Librarian and her expedition team. You asked me, whether you may use the Eversio Inferi in your fanon? I suppose you may, however I should like it if you credited me for my work when it is done, and that you allow me to read the story once it is finished Change My last changes said that you made an edit to my Article, Baracuss Antairious, Yesterday... I would like to know what you changed, and please if you wish to change something then ASK me first ok?--Baracuss 23:05, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Stop putting categories in Please can you stop putting Category:name into your articles, because it creates more and more red links, which we are trying to cut down on. thank you.- Job? What do you mean by that?--Baracuss 15:24, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Well, technically, PTI only creates weapons for the humans. So, that would be a no...sorryLittle_Missy - 20:12, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Stop adding Category:Name Please, this is your second warning, stop adding it to your articles and go get rid of the old links. Now. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 21:05, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :LOMI, I think he got the message. Anyway, to Zeno: Just work on expanding those articles. They lack those general information about the Empire and also how they manage to beat the Human Fleet.Little_Missy - 21:27, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Excuse me!? I will thank you not to strut onto my creations and rudely throwing accusations at me for a small oversight. If you have a true problem with something of mine, speak to me with a little less attitude, or not at all. 304 Imperial Misanthrope PTI PTI is a Human Industry. They have no interest in producing weapons for a former enemy. I guess Feel free to make a brute supersoldier program.Eaite'Oodat 18:41, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Look Look at the newest weapon article Torian Carbine.Eaite'Oodat 02:26, 8 September 2008 (UTC) thanks thanks for reading my article im glad you enjoyed =] Hollywood Brute Empire In response to you wanting the PI's weapons in your Brute Empire, i'm going to have to say no because the PI are in the Necros universe and in that universe, the Jiralhanian Empire is the Jiralhanae Alliance. So i'm sorry but to avoid total confusion and apocalypse i can't. Sorry, Torian Warship I need you to write the article.Eaite'Oodat 03:04, 15 September 2008 (UTC) For the Torian warship article i meant this Torian Warships Well Kind of I've been here about 1 month, likely less than that, I simply enjoy making my own universe of Halo. I wouldn't mind designing such a page with you, though if we could leave my articles out of it I'd prefer that Are you tired Are you getting tired of people complaining about your articles well i cna stop that if you would allow it.Eaite'Oodat 21:42, 17 September 2008 (UTC) No prob but some of your images might have to be changed, cause they belong to the users who made it, if you need new ones i can get them.Eaite'Oodat 22:53, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Thank You I appreciate that. Sadly I'm running out of ideas. --Zamra 'Vorum 23:36, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Articles Wow, you have created some very nice articles --Zamra 'Vorum 23:49, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Offer I noticed that you are looking for a veteran user? Well, i am experienced (been here for over a year, and then some). I also noticed you wanted to fabricate a company? I two of my own, Ion Technologies Corporation, and Xen Hypernautics (as well as all their subsidiaries and products). The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me How About will this work Kardage Do you believe in monsters? --Zamra 'Vorum 17:57, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Article That was kind of a rhetorical question. You really didn't have to answer it. It just went along with the link. The Kardage give a new meaning to the word "monster". --Zamra 'Vorum 18:11, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Godmodded articles can either be overpowered, nonsense or just unrealistic. Please look at the talk page to know why he put it there. Also, next time, please leave your messages at the bottom of the talk page. I hate to search for your message lying in the middle...Little_Missy - 19:22, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Look at this article Marauder Exo Suit.Eaite'Oodat 02:47, 21 September 2008 (UTC) I know that suit would make a hunter cry.Eaite'Oodat 03:02, 21 September 2008 (UTC) G-1 Gamma Launcher He's protected from the radiation. The technology is Contained Gamma Radiation. juljul 13:05, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Sangheili Legends Please feel free to add your own legend--Baracuss 15:36, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Ah Yes The Creepy Guy @ Work. I'm a big fan of Dane Cook, it even says that on my userpage. --Zamra 'Vorum 16:30, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Entertainment I'll keep my entertainment section up to date. I just added two more. They're music videos by my favorite band. There is a possiblility you may have heard of them. --Zamra 'Vorum 16:49, 21 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Legends It doesn't have to be a Sangheili Legend. It could be a Brute Legend! It's just called Sangheili Legends because it's going to be linked to my other article: Sanghelios Museum of Science and Warfare.--Baracuss 21:36, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Alright Just be sure that, in some way, it is linked to Sangheili Legends somehow alright?--Baracuss 23:08, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Right. You can even have the link say Brute Legends If you wish. I just would like to expand my Article, and I am glad that you're helping!--Baracuss 23:14, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Cool --Baracuss 01:57, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Chaos (legend) --Baracuss 21:23, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Private war Look at this article Iriens.Eaite'Oodat 22:58, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Step one they clone themselves instead of drafting soldiers and 2 they were enemies to the forerunners so they made the flood to wipe out their enemies but instead they were alomst completely destroyed by their own creations. And they are the reason you cannot win the war they own the company your fighting against and thats why the company has have 20 billion pirvate guard, to fight against you.Eaite'Oodat 23:04, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Not when they are being made from a race with Tier one or higher tech that is common sense, but how about this i'll lower the number to 10 billion clone private guards and 100 million human private guard.Eaite'Oodat 23:11, 23 September 2008 (UTC) How abotu tihs they deploy 2 billion clone private guard and 150 million human private guard.Eaite'Oodat 23:18, 23 September 2008 (UTC) I got 10 billion Torians and an Army of clones who are six times faster and stronger than the average human.Eaite'Oodat 00:08, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Sadly 1 Irien could kill a hundred droids, no problem and if you ask why Iriens are and i'll say it again 6 times faster and stronger than a normal human. And all my tanks are bigger than your Tankbuster or my walkers would destroy it.Eaite'Oodat 00:16, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Company Well, for starters your company could use a infobox; like mine. There, you can put actual company info (hense, then name). Same with the company's products (if you want, i could do this for you). The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me Check it out now. The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me Confetti and Fireworks Happy Halo 3 anniversary! --Zamra 'Vorum 23:14, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Articles Which specific articles would you like me to help you with? The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me That's fine. The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me Maydor Antairious He blamed his brother for not protecting their Mother from a pack of Brutes that murdered her. Maydor had already signed up for the Covenant Military and was not around, or anywhere near, Sanghelios when this event occured, and he made Baracuss (His Brother) promis him that he would not let anything bad come to Their Mother or Sister.--Baracuss 00:13, 27 September 2008 (UTC) It's Talk Page On that article's talk page you asked a question. I just answered your question.--Baracuss 23:40, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Halo: What If? Halo: What If? is currently on hold. I dunno why, but i'd join it in a minute if i could. Thx for the comment. Content boxes If you see a content box on a page that you want for a article, copy it from the part, paste it on your article and replace details with your own. And on the notion of being sorry for bitching about me trying to help with your articles, thats fine, at least you admit it and are ready to take help for your articles. Thanks Oh well I needed them for a bit, but now I'm good so thanks. Uasp Erbomee